


Vía láctea

by NaranjaMorada



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjaMorada/pseuds/NaranjaMorada
Summary: Increíble que un universo enorme terminara tragándose al suyo. [Viñeta]





	Vía láctea

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes pertenecen completamente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Este trabajo ya fue publicado antes en Fanfiction, pero quise subirlo acá para aportar un poco más a una de mis actuales otepés uvu espero les guste.

_Takashi Shirogane: Perdido en acción._

Los ojos de Keith se abren de par en par y no puede evitar que el labio inferior le tiemble unos segundos antes de poder controlarse, aunque no lo logra del todo: le falta el aire, siente nauseas, necesita sujetarse a algo para no caer. A algo o a alguien… Si Shiro estuviera ahí, se sujetaría de él. Pero Shiro no está y, peor todavía, nadie está al tanto de su paradero. Ahoga el grito que trata de emerger de su garganta.

Keith sabe perfectamente lo que significa un _perdido en acción_ : se rompió la comunicación, ocurrió un accidente, lo que sea que haya pasado tiene una connotación terrible. Incluso, a veces (y en la mayoría de los casos), esas palabras significan la muerte. Pero no puede ser, es imposible que algo malo le ocurra a Shiro. Es imposible que él esté…

Borra esa idea de su mente antes de que tome forma. Shiro, ¿dónde está Shiro? Quiere echarse a correr, subirse a la nave más próxima y pilotar lejos, ahí donde está el mayor. Debe hacerlo, debe salir de ahí cuanto antes y buscarlo. ¿A cuántos kilómetros está Plutón? Olvidarse de algo tan básico en un momento como ese…

Siente sobre él la mirada de McClain, una mirada de, supone, preocupación. ¿Cómo no, si Shiro es admirado por todos? Empero, hay algo más: pareciera que no sólo le preocupa el asiático sino también él. Sacude la cabeza esperando deshacerse de tal pensamiento, es absurdo incluso creerlo: nunca se han llevado bien. McClain hace el ademán de acercarse y Keith se apresura a evitarlo: no quiere lástima, no quiere condescendencia… Lo quiere a él, a Shiro. Prefiere irse a su habitación a pensar en qué hará a partir de ahora. De lo único que está seguro es que tiene que irse.

_Takashi Shirogane: Perdido en acción._

No es consciente de sus actos, las cosas pasan y ni siquiera se percata de ellas: llamadas de atención, regaños, y, finalmente, la puerta que se cierra a sus espaldas. Por alguna extraña razón termina sintiéndose atraído hacía el desierto, tal vez sea por el silencio y la soledad, que le ayudará a pensar en cómo proceder de ahora en adelante... Eso, o lo brillantes que se ven las estrellas en la oscuridad. Su ritmo de vida cambia radicalmente: se ha convertido en un ser nocturno, que se limita a comer cuando siente hambre y a dormir cuando el sol está en lo alto. Intentaba hacerlo en las noches, pero los recuerdos y la añoranza de unos brazos cálidos cerrándose en torno a su cuerpo se lo impidieron. Además, es en la noche cuando se asoma por la ventana, buscándolo.

_Takashi Shirogane: Perdido en acción._

Podría sonar cursi decir que mira al cielo nocturno esperando ver una señal de él, pero es claro que eso jamás pasará: Shiro está ahí, sí, pero en algún lugar muy lejano, a años luz de distancia, en un sitio al que Keith nunca podrá llegar. El universo es tan grande, tan inmenso... ¿Cómo podría encontrarlo, o al menos encontrar una pista, por pequeña que sea, de él? En ocasiones pierde la esperanza, pero la recupera pronto. A pesar de todo, Keith promete que no importa lo que suceda, lo que _le_ suceda: Lo encontrará. Resistirá por él, encontrará el modo de traerlo de vuelta a esta parte de la galaxia.

Sólo pide que Shiro lo perdone por hacerlo esperar.

 


End file.
